Fuu’s Problem, Mugen’s Solution
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Four years after they go their separate ways mugen shows up at fuu’s hut. Can he help her with her problem? And what with Jin think of his ‘help’ Do not own champloo, unfortunately :( but enjoy this anyway :)


"Urgh!" She grunted with pain.

"Alright buddy, time to give her back."

Gasping Fuu sat up in her futon. Four years. It had been four years and still that day haunted her dreams. The memories so crystal clear assaulted her mind as she gave up on sleep. The fear and pain she had endured during her time with the three awful men who had held her against her will. Her reluctance to leave mugen in a fight she was sure he wouldn't walk away from. Finally finding her sick and dying father only to see him slaughtered by the man from the docks and chased to the cliffs. The overwhelming relief she had felt when Jin had appeared and saved her. The events that led to both of her bodyguards barely scraping through with their lives and finally all three of them parting ways.

Wiping her sweat damped forehead Fuu decided to light the coals in her hearth. Picking up a pail she quietly left her small hut and travelled the short distance to the river for fresh water to boil for tea in the newly lit fire. It wasn't often that the sun rose before she did these days. Too aware of her surroundings without her bodyguards to protect her and plagued by her memories of the hardships of their journey to sleep soundly.

Returning from the river as the first break of day touched the horizon Fuu stifled a yawn as she opened the door and entered, not noticing the strange figure in the corner until she was in the middle of the room. Posture stiffening with tension Fuu slowly bent down and dropped the pail before picking up the pot and hurling it at the intruder.

A masculine grunt echoed through the room followed by the familiar sound of someone she knew too well swearing.

Freezing on the spot Fuu turned from the door. "Mugen?!" She whispered in shock.

"What the hell bitch!"

Shock wearing off she blinked away tears of happiness and focussed on her anger. "Serves you right for breaking in and scaring the daylights out of me you jerk! You shouldn't sneak around, you're lucky I didn't throw a knife at you!"

Mugen laughed. "You don't seriously think you could get me do ya?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Well I did just hit you with a pot."

He rolled his eyes. "Believe me girly, if that was a knife you would have missed."

She snorted inelegantly before a thought occurred to her. "How did you find me? Why are you here?"

Mugen shrugged and looked away. "Ran into four eyes couple of towns over. Told me where to find you if I was headin this way."

A small smile stretched her lips. "Mugen, did you come here to see me?"

His eyes narrowed as he scoffed. "No, just passing through."

Fuu grinned softly as she crossed the room to him and hugged him gently. "Thank you for coming to check on me."

Mugen grunted. "I wasn't checkin on ya girly." He looked down at her and frowned. "What's with yer face?"

"Hmm? What about my face? Is there something on it?"

Mugen sighed. "Yer eyes have big bags under em."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks heated. Fuu stepped backwards from his warmth towards the fire, picking up the forgotten pot and pail of water as she did. "Would you like some tea?"

Eyes narrowing Mugen scrutinised her as she set the water to boil. "Yer actin weird."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not acting weird. How would you know anyway? We haven't seen each other for four years!"

"Don't take a genius to figure out somethin ain't right, now I know why four eyes pushed me in yer direction."

Her eyes zeroed in on him. "You're here because Jin told you to come."

Mugen rolled his eyes. "Don't get yer kimono in a twist, I was coming this way anyways, I woulda come and seen ya anyway no matter what he thought."

Her gaze softened. "Mugen…"

"What happened girly?"

Turning away Fuu reached for the pot only to have her hand yanked back. Raising widened eyes she found grey steel watching her.

"You we're gonna grab that pot with yer bare hand."

Her gaze dropped to their hands and then to the fire where the water still boiled. "Oh god."

"What's wrong with ya girly? Somethin happen since we split?" Fuu shook her head. "Then what is it?"

Realising how close they were and that Mugen still had her hand Fuu turned her head to the doorway only to have Mugens free hand turn it back to his searching gaze. Frozen by his uncharacteristic gentle behaviour Fuu stuttered.

"I, I-"

"What?"

"I don't sleep so well anymore." She whispered in defeat.

"Why?"

"I don't have you guys watching out for me anymore," she spoke loudly then lowered her voice to murmur to herself, "at least that's part of it."

Mugen sighed with irritation. "What else."

"Mugen the water!"

Growling he reached forward with one hand picked up the heavy cloth on the floor and pulled the pot from the fire, placing it on the dirt outskirts so the hut wouldn't catch alight.

"There, now out with it girly, an don't even think of lying. Ya know I'll see right through it."

She could feel the tears gathering but blinked them away. "Nightmares okay? I get nightmares."

Surprised and a little shocked Mugen watched her face carefully. "Bout what?"

Fuu sighed. Oh well, cats out of the bag no anyway. "They vary, sometimes it's Sara attacking, sometimes it's those three men who bound me to the cross, my father being slaughtered by the man from the docks, Mukuro blowing you up just to name a few. Sometimes they play out the way it really happened, sometimes they play out differently and I watch one of you or both of you die then I'm next but they never kill me, sometimes I wake up screaming and sometimes…"

"What?"

"Sometimes I kill myself before they can."

Mugen sat frozen for a moment feeling the anger build up within him. "You'll never have to."

"What?"

"You won't need ta do it, I'm gonna make sure of it."

"Mugen… do you realise what you're saying?"

"Huh?"

"It sounds as though you're saying you'll stay by my side for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah well, we might not live much longer ya know, sides free place to crash, free food an no work. Sounds cushy."

Fuu sighed and tried to withhold a smile. "Figures, you just want to mooch off of me for the rest of your life. You do know if you stay here you'll have to contribute somewhat right?"

Mugen raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes like chores around the house at least. If I'm going to be feeding you and keeping you then I expect you to help out."

Mugen grinned. "So we gotta deal then."

"Only if you help out Mugen."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Then I guess it's settled. You can stay here as long as you help out and let me know if you decide to leave."

"Whatever. You got any food in this place I'm starvin."

Fuu smiled. "Yeah, I'll get started on breakfast."

So they spent the rest of the morning trading barbs and reminiscing. Fuu asked about Jin and Mugen bitched at her when she talked too much and interrupted his stories. Fuu disappeared for the afternoon to work in the local market, making sure to tell Mugen to stay in the hut and not cause trouble. She returned as the sun set to make dinner from some ingredients she had picked up during her shift.

Everything went smoothly until they lay down for the night. The fire was burnt down and Fuu rolled out her futon before slipping in. Promising to buy another for Mugen as soon as they could afford it. He merely snorted and told her if she really felt sorry she'd give him hers or at least share. She scoffed and yelled at him before turning on her side and closing her eyes. Mugen slept on the other side of the room nearer to the door with his sword within reach.

Hours later Mugen became aware of her stirring somewhat from her place across the room. Soon enough her stirring became moans and eventually turned to writhing on her futon. Mugen watched silently from his spot until she sat up gasping and panting in fear. Her eyes scanned the room wildly before falling on his prone form. She made a move to make a run for it but before she could even get to her feet his voice broke the silence.

"S'alright girly, just me."

He watched her eyes become clearer as her body relaxed when it recognised his voice. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't sweat it girly ya told me before I decided to stay you didn't sleep well."

Her gaze fell to her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. "Still, look I'm gonna go for a walk. You should go back to sleep."

Mugen rolled his eyes. "Don't bother leavin. I ain't sleepin if you're out there gettin ya self kidnapped again."

Her cheeks flared and she knew he was right. She'd probably get herself into trouble and he'd be lying awake listening out for her anyway. Sighing she looked back at him. "Well what do you suggest?"

Mugen stood up and crossed the room sitting against the wall closest to her futon. "Go back to sleep."

"If it was that easy I wouldn't be bothered by nightmares anymore Mugen!"

"Look, ya know I'm here right?"

"That didn't exactly help a few hours ago did it?"

Mugen rolled his eyes. "Just do it, I aint goin nowhere."

She grumbled a few words before doing as he asked. Funnily enough she fell asleep in minutes. Mugen watched her silently for a few moments to make sure she was definitely asleep before leaning back against the wall and closing his own eyes.

Over the next few weeks their ritual continued throughout the nights until one night too tired and scared to think it through properly thanks to a rather nasty nightmare Fuu climbed into his lap where he sat against the wall. Eyes snapping open at the unfamiliar weight Mugen looked down at the young woman now curled up against his chest. Mugen grumbled something to her about not bitching at him in the morning for her actions half heartedly before closing his eyes.

And so a new routine was born. Each nightmare brought Fuu to Mugens lap against the wall until he eventually told her if they were going to end up that way anyway they may as well just share the damn futon or give it to him so he could sleep comfortably. The next day a new futon sat beside hers and that night he chastised her for wasting the money on another futon if she was just going to climb into his with him, leaving the other one unused. She simply told him to shut up before closing her eyes on a yawn.

Four months after Mugen set foot in her door for the first time he was rudely awakened by a sword in his face in the early hours of the morning by a stoic samurai wearing glasses.

"What the hell four eyes, get that thing outta my face." He grumbled before shifting Fuu off of his chest. "What're ya doing here?"

"I told you to check on her not take advantage of her."

Mugen rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You don't know nothin four eyes, if anything she's takin advantage of me in this situation."

Jins eyes narrowed. "Outside now."

Fuu stirred and scrunched her nose in her sleep causing Mugen to glare at his friend. "Don't wake her." Jin frowned but followed Mugen outside none the less. Once outside Mugen stuck his finger in his ear. "Alright four eyes let's do this before the sun comes up, she'll be awake soon and wondering where I've gone, not like me to skip a meal."

Fuu stirred not long later as the first rays of sun were beginning to show. Frowning when she realised she was the only one in the hut her stomach rolled unpleasantly when she heard the unmistakable sound of a sword fight outside. Jumping to her feet she rushed outside to find a slightly worse for wear Mugen smirking at an angry looking Jin.

"Jin? Mugen? What's going on?"

Both men froze and spared her a glance.

"Go inside girly, four eyes and me got somethin to settle."

She opened her mouth to retort when Jin cut her off.

"Go inside Fuu, I must teach him not to take advantage of women."

Tilting her head in confusion Fuu took a moment to piece together what was going on before her eyes widened and her cheeks burned.

"No! It's not what you think really! We weren't, I mean we were but not the way you were thinking!"

Jin frowned. "What?"

"We're not sleeping together in that sense."

"You mean to say you're not having sex."

"No we're not. Jeez Mugen what have you been telling him? No wonder he's kicking your butt."

"Oi! He ain't kicking my butt, I'm the one kicking his!"

"I see, is that why you're covered in cuts and bruises?" Mugen growled. "Keep growling and Jin will get the biggest serve for breakfast."

"The hell, he's not gettin nothin!"

"Don't be so rude, he's a guest."

"He tried to attack me!"

"He was only trying to protect me. Now go clean yourselves up before you come inside to eat. I don't want you tracking dirt or blood into the hut." Without waiting for a response Fuu gave Jin a quick hug before going back inside the hut to cook breakfast.

Mugen stood in the same spot watching the door with a confused expression. "The hell just happened?"

"You were outvoted. Come, she will be expecting us soon."

Jin turned to the river with Mugen following close behind mumbling along the way. "Stupid four eyes, waking me up in the middle of the night for a fight, stupid bitch welcoming him in, taking my food, messin with her sleep,"

Jin listened silently wondering what he meant but not willing to ask. He knew Mugen would never give him a straight answer if he were to ask. He would need to ask Fuu herself when the opportunity arose. They quickly washed themselves clean before trudging back up the hill in silence to where Fuu sat cooking by the fire.

"Oh you're back wonderful, I was expecting at least one more delay."

"Oh?" Jin raised a brow.

Fuu giggled. "I was expecting Mugen to start something before you got back but it seems he's still sulking about being woken up so early."

"So early?"

"He usually sleeps into the morning some. We're not terribly early at rising anymore. There's no need."

"The last time I visited you were rising before the sun."

Her eyes dropped to the pot. "I was having a little trouble sleeping back then. It's better now, with another person here."

"You did not feel safe?"

"No."

"May I ask you a question, there is something still bothering me."

"Of course."

"That explains why you would have trouble sleeping but does not explain why you're both sharing a futon."

Fuu's cheeks heated a little. "Oh, that. I get nightmares. We were sleeping separately to begin with but we ended up together most nights so we just decided to save the trouble and share."

Jin nodded. "I see." He said even though he didn't, not really. He couldn't understand how Mugen was merely laying beside her every night without trying anything just to help her. He had never known Mugen to help someone if it didn't benefit him in anyway. Even with a place to sleep and food it couldn't be enough unless, unless he cared, a lot.

Mugen glared at him from across the room. "Not a word fish face."

"I am surprised Mugen. It's not like you to be so nurturing."

"It ain't like that an you know it."

"So what is it like?"

"Jus making sure I get enough sleep is all. Hard to get any when she's wakin up every few hours. Sides she cooks and cleans anyways if puttin up with her in my bed is as bad as it gets then it ain't that bad right?" He grinned lecherously.

Fuu growled at him with narrowed eyes. "Try it and I'll sick momo onto you, you lecherous perv."

"Oh please like I'd want you, still got nothin to hide, no curves."

"Idiot, of course I have curves you just don't see them cos I don't want you to."

"Don't feel any when yer pushed up against me either."

"Because they're taped down you idiot!"

"What're you tapin em down for? That ain't gonna get ya a husband lookin like a boy."

"Well since you're so worried about my lack of figure you won't mind donating your second piece of meat to me then."

Mugens jaw dropped. "Yes I do mind!"

"Too late."

"Hey! You ungrateful little bitch, give me my meat or so help me-"

Fuu's eyes narrowed dangerously, jaw clenched. "You'll what?"

"That's it! You're on your own tonight. Withholding my meat pfft we'll see how you go when the sun sets."

Fuu faltered a little. "What?"

"You heard me, your sleepin in your own futon tonight."

She grit her teeth at the small stab of panic. "Fine! You wait and see I'll be just fine."

"Fine."

Breakfast continued with Fuu and Mugen ignoring each other. She served up the food with Mugens portion being slightly smaller than the other two and focused solely on conversing with Jin. When she left for work hours later she asked Jin if he'd like anything specific for dinner before telling him she'd be back just after dark and bidding him farewell. Mugen continued to sulk for the rest of the day as he cut the firewood and did odd jobs around the hut for her.

Jin watched with keen interest as Mugen carried out jobs he seemed familiar with. It seemed they had an arrangement and he pulled his weight around the hut during the day as well as keeping her nightmares at bay during the night. In exchange Fuu cooked, cleaned and allowed him to stay with her. They had slipped so easily into a routine of peaceful coexistence Jin didn't think they were even aware of how much like a couple they appeared. He kept out of the sulking ex-pirates way as much as possible whilst observing the man and the hut.

Taking it upon himself to dust off the forgotten futon in the corner Jin hung it over the line and pretended not to notice the daggers Mugen glared at him as he did.

"What're ya doing four eyes?"

"Airing out the bedding for Fuu. If she is in fact sleeping on her own futon tonight she will appreciate it not being dusty."

"I wouldn't bother, by the time she comes back she'll have forgotten all about it."

Jin shrugged. "Even so, airing out the bedding is a task that needs to be done from time to time."

"Pfft whatever."

When the sun disappeared below the horizon Jin made his way inside to light the fire in preparation for when Fuu arrived. Mugen however continued to lounge around on the front deck, seemingly oblivious to the world though Jin knew he was waiting for any sign of Fuu and watching for her return. When she did return she simply ignored him and continued inside to greet Jin.

She cooked their dinner all the while chatting happily to Jin and ignoring Mugen. When dinner was served she once again served him a smaller serve than she and jin ignoring all of his protests and swearing. It continued on like this until they decided to bed down for the night. Mugen skulking off to his futon and turning his back to them as Fuu retrieved her futon and thanked Jin for airing it out before asking if he would be okay on the floor. Only After reassuring her that yes he would be fine did she finally say goodnight and cross the room to her futon.

Hours later Jin woke. Looking around the room for whatever it was to rouse him he spotted the futon in the corner. Fuu's futon. Jin watched as the girl began to twist and turn uneasily. A loud sigh echoed through the room causing jins gaze to flick to Mugen who was leaving his own bedding.

"Mugen?" He asked almost silently.

"Go back to sleep four eyes, it's just a nightmare she'll wake up soon and she won't want you to see her so upset."

Without even sparing him a glance Mugen crossed the room in a few strides and kneeled down next to her just in time for Fuu to spring up gasping. Squinting his eyes to make it look as though he were sleeping Jin watched Fuu struggle to calm herself down. Mugen reached for the blanket and pulled it back before sliding in next to her.

"It's okay girly, just a dream."

"Mugen?"

"I'm fine not a scratch so is four eyes, he's right over there see."

Fuu looked around him to the still form of their friend before her gaze dropped to the blanket. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid today, my temper got the better of me."

"Oi don't worry just go back ta sleep."

"Are you going to go back to your futon?"

"Nah, mines cold now, think I might just stay right here instead."

Fuu smiled softly. "Okay."

He waited for her to lay down before lowering himself as well, letting her cuddle in next to him and settle before looking directly at Jin then sighing and closing his eyes. Jin watched slightly perplexed for a while before letting himself relax and fall asleep as well. When the sun started to rise Jin woke of his own accord. Glancing briefly at the two tangled in the corner he shook his head before leaving for the river to wash his face and practice his technique. Mugen opened one eye to watch their friend leave before going back to sleep until he felt Fuu waking an hour later.

He let her squirm for a few moments before she eventually grunted with frustration. "Mugen, let go, I need to get up."

"No, you can sleep a little longer since last night."

Fuu sighed. "No I need to pee, I don't need anymore sleep but you're welcome to catch up."

Mugen grumbled but let her go. When she returned he watched her lazily as she sluggishly moved around the fire preparing breakfast. "Come lay down, you're tired."

She shook her head. "I can't Jin will be back soon, I need to have breakfast ready."

"He can wait."

" Mugen."

"Shut up and take a nap, you'll be less bitchy."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance but pulled the pot from the heat anyway and made her way back to where he lay. "Maybe just for an hour."

Hours later Fuu and Mugen were startled awake by the sound of something slamming into the side of the hut. Jumping to action Mugen unsheathed his sword and threw open the door to see Jin caught in a fight with a group of bandits.

"The hell?!"

"They're here to cause trouble, they heard a girl lived alone in this hut."

Mugen growled. "Ya picked the wrong hut."

"Mugen?"

"Stay back, we'll handle it."

"Be careful."

He merely gave her a grin before leaping into the fray. She watched from the side as her friends fought for her again. Unfortunately they didn't notice one of the bandits skirting around the edge of the fight. In fact he seemed invisible until Fuu made a whimpering sound. Whirling around Mugen knocked his last opponent down before he saw the bandit had her in his grip, a small knife to her throat.

"Back off or she's dead, ya got me?"

Mugen growled low in his throat. "Yer gonna regret this."

The bandit laughed. "I don't think so, see me and the little lady here are gonna go on a little trip, you're gonna let us go and if she doesn't resist too much I might let her live."

"Ya better let the girl go before I lose my temper and believe me I'm close ta losing my temper."

The bandit laughed loosening his grip enough that Fuu could safely get out of his grip without hurting herself. She easily twisted away from the knife and ran forward but not before the bandit swung the blade. The sound of tearing fabric echoed across the front yard as Fuu dropped to her knees. Instantly Mugen propelled himself forward to stand between her and the bandit. Two quick swings dispatched the bandit before Mugen dropped to Fuu's side.

"Girly?" He searched her back for any wounds. When she didn't answer he gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Fuu!"

"I, I'm okay."

Mugen frowned. "How? That thing shoulda sliced ya."

Fuu's cheeks coloured. "Uh, my bindings and clothes protected me."

Mugen frowned. "But don't ya gotta have-"

"Mugen! Shut up and get me something to cover up with!"

Mugen grumbled but removed his haori and draped it over her shoulders. "C'mon girly up ya get."

Mugen helped her stand before he got a good look at her and his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong Mugen?"

"You got boobs!"

Her eyes widened as she looked down to see the creamy swells of her loose breasts peeking through the gap made by her now torn clothing. "Oh my- Mugen! Don't look!"

He grinned. "Who'd a thought."

"Mugen!"

Rolling his eyes his grin dropped. "Alright, alright let's get ya inside."

Keeping her front out of view from their friend Mugen helped her inside. He returned outside to help Jin bury the bodies while she changed. When they returned after washing up Fuu had changed and was making them lunch.

"I figured you guys would be hungry since we missed breakfast."

"Thank you." Jin said before sitting by the fire.

Lunch was rather quiet before Fuu left for work reassuring them both that she would be fine. It still didn't stop Mugen from following her to town to make sure she was safe and watching her from the shadows all day before following her home too.

When she was at the bottom of the hill Fuu reached inside her kimono slowly. "Whoever you are, you may as well give up. I know you've been following me all day and I'm getting pretty tired of it so we can hash this out now or I can call my friends down from the hut and they can hash it out with you. But I should warn you I'll let you live, them I'm not so sure."

Sighing Mugen silently cursed himself for being sloppy as he came into her line of sight. "S'alright girly, just me."

"Jeez Mugen, I was gonna stab you!"

"Say what?!" It was then he noticed the small tanto held tightly in her hand. "Where'd you get that?"

She sighed before sheathing the blade and hiding it under her kimono once more. "I've had it since before I met you Mugen."

"Why ya carryin it?"

Fuu shrugged but kept her gaze on the ground. "Just in case."

"Ya got us girly, ya won't need to use it."

"I hope not but still, I've gotten too complacent. I stopped carrying it and I shouldn't have."

Mugen nodded. "Yer right but ya don't gotta worry bout that, not with me around." He had slowly approached her until he stood mere inches from her.

She looked up into his eyes for the first time since she'd stopped walking. "Thank you, for following me."

When he rolled his eyes and turned to walk away she smiled and captured his hand, not letting go even when he gave her a dirty look and tried to shake her off. They walked back together once he stopped fighting her hold and he pretended not to notice Jin's raised brow.

That night dinner was more lively though Jin could still see the tension in her. When they bedded down for the night he didn't miss the fact that they didn't hesitate to go to the same futon, leaving him the other. There was no awkwardness as they moved about and settled down. Routine, Jin thought. It was routine for them to be like this. Not loud and angry like when they were travelling those years ago. No, they were quieter, softer with each other now and Jin thought perhaps that maybe Mugen had serious feelings for the woman he currently lay with. Closing his eyes Jin supposed it might not be a bad thing as long as he didn't leave her.

Hours later Jin heard the now unmistakable sounds of one of fuus nightmares. He sighed before opening his eyes to watch her fight mugens hold. Amazingly she even got in a punch before she came to her senses.

"Oh Mugen I'm so sorry!" She whispered fiercely, laying a gentle hand to his cheek.

Mugen sighed. "S'okay girly, it's just a dream."

"I hurt you."

"Nah, you couldn't hurt me if ya tried. I'm too tough."

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Go to sleep Fuu, ya need the rest."

She sighed before kissing him on the cheek and laying back down facing him. "Thank you."

"Sleep."

They didn't speak after that but Jin didn't miss the way he pulled her close, held her there so carefully as if she might break if he was too rough with her.

The next week was much of the same. Fuu worked during the day and Mugen protected her at night. One of them accompanied her to work and back each day while the other did the chores around the hut. Her nightmares disappeared soon enough though they never stopped sharing a futon. He tried to give them as much privacy as he could even though there were no walls to separate them. He would go on walks or simply sit outside to allow them that time for their relationship to grow.

After the week was up Jin was getting impatient. He had never been around two people more attracted or more trigger shy when it came to affections or movement. Clearly they were attracted to one another but neither were willing to make a move to close that small gap that still existed between them.

They were currently fetching water from the river and Jin could see them playing on the bank. Fuu was running from him as he splashed her. She squealed with laughter as she tried to escape his hands.

"C'mere girly."

"Stop splashing me we're supposed to be getting water Mugen."

"Pfft! You love it. C'mon the waters nice and cool. It's hot today. You should strip down an take a swim."

She rolled her eyes at his perverted grin. "You'd say just about anything to get another look at my wrappings wouldn't you, you pervert."

Mugens grin widened as he captured her around the waist getting a surprised squeal out of her. "Ya know me too well girly."

"Would you cut it out, jerk."

"Ya love me."

Her cheeks reddened as she turned away trying in vein to wiggle out of his hold. "Yeah right."

His arms tightened a moment before letting go. "C'mon better get back before the sun goes down and it gets cold. Four eyes'll be lookin for us soon."

She filled the pales and handed them to him. "You're right. we should get back so I can start dinner poor Jin will be wondering where we are, probably get the wrong idea."

Mugen grinned again. "Yer right maybe we should stay a little longer."

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind he'll know nothings going on now hurry up, I want to get dinner on soon."

"Yeah, yeah quit yer bitchin I'm comin."

Fuu giggled as Mugen followed her up from the river. Noticing his silence Fuu glanced back once to see him staring at her, or rather her hips.

"Are you staring at my backside?"

"Yep."

"Could you at least try to lie?"

"Nah."

"Pervert."

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Nice to see some things don't change. You're conversations are as intellectual as ever."

"He was staring at my butt."

Jin looked at Mugen who shrugged. "It's right in front of me what do ya want me to do?"

"Be a, oh never mind."

Fuu giggled. "You weren't about to say gentleman were you?"

"Oi! I can be a gentleman, I don't fondle you when we're in bed do I?"

Fuu folded her arms over her chest. "You do when you're dreaming about sex."

"What?" Jin glared at Mugen whose mouth dropped open.

"Do not!"

"Do too! You grab my butt and some times you sniff my neck." She scrunched her nose. "Or bite my ear." She mumbled as an after thought.

"Mugen, you need to learn to control yourself."

"I don't remember doin it!"

"But You did do it."

"How do you know? Huh, she got no proof."

Fuus cheeks reddened as she pulled her kimono lower on her shoulder so they could see a small reddish bruise on her collar bone. "You did this last night while you were dreaming."

"No way! I didn't," Mugen moved in to closely inspect her collar bone. Fuu stood frozen as he lightly ran his thumb over the mark. "Shit! I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened as she caught his gaze. "It's okay Mugen. I know you don't mean to,"

His face scrunched in displeasure as he spoke in a low voice to her, forgetting Jin completely. "What if I, I could hurt you."

"You won't, besides if you start getting handsy I smack you over the head and you wake up."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that why I woke up couple a weeks ago with pain in me head? Thought you were asleep."

Fuu grinned. "I pretend to be asleep so you leave it alone and go back to sleep. You never do dream again before morning."

"You are a little minx."

Fuus grin became a smirk. "I only hit you when you get carried away I promise."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Uhuh and maybe next time you get handsy I'll do somethin to you."

"I do not get handsy."

"Ya do, ya wiggle up against me."

She rolled her eyes. "You must hate that."

Mugen scratched his chin looking at her with a sideways glance before smirking and walking off with the water.

Growling Fuu followed him. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

"You jerk!"

Jin merely followed silently and watched them throughout dinner. They were arguing more today it seemed. Not that he really minded of course if they were fighting between themselves they were leaving him alone. After dinner Jin excused himself to take a walk leaving the two alone to converse and get ready for bed.

When he was gone Fuu cleaned the dishes quietly while Mugen watched her.

"Stop it."

"Stop What wench."

"Stop staring."

"M not starin."

"You are, I can feel it. You're watching me."

"I watch ya all the time."

She stopped scrubbing and looked at him. "You do?" When Mugen lifted one brow and watched her unblinkingly Fuu dropped the pan.

He chuckled before crossing the room and crouching next to her. "C'mon girly get this finished and we'll go to bed early. You're still looking tired from last week."

"I haven't had a nightmare in days Mugen."

"Takes ya a while ta bounce back, you know that."

She smiled. "I know, you know what? I think you're right, an early night will be good for me. Don't feel like you need to come in straight away. You can always stay up with Jin for a while if you want."

"Nah, he's boring. Sides if I'm up with him Don't have you wigglin against me."

She scowled. "You pervert." She mumbled turning back to the dishes, though Mugen noticed her remark lacked its usual disgust.

He lay on his side on the futon and watched her clean up. "You know you could help."

"Nah."

She put all of the dishes away and stoked the fire for a slow burn during the night before heading over to the futon. "You going to move at all or do I need to move around you."

"I ain't movin."

Sighing Fuu knelt down and slid under the blanket. "If you're going to actually settle down will you please get under the blanket."

He humphed and grumbled but did as she asked. As soon as he was under the blanket she wiggled and shuffled her way across the small space between them until she was comfortably cuddled into his side.

"D'ya have ya get so damn close."

"I've never heard you complain before."

"Didn't know I was doin shit in my sleep b'fore."

Eyes softening she smiled at him as she looked up from his chest. "It's okay mugen."

"It ain't, I marked ya." He whispered angrily, yanking her kimono open to show the mark on her collar bone.

Blushing Fuu kept her gaze on his as she raised one hand to the one holding her clothing and the other to his cheek. "You were asleep Mugen. Besides if I was scared you would have known."

His eyes darkened as an uncharacteristic look crossed his face. "Coulda hurt ya."

"You didn't. You won't. Do you think I would share a bed with you if I was worried or scared you would hurt me?"

"No."

"If you were going to hurt me Mugen you would have done it years ago when we first met. When you didn't care. So please stop worrying and try to get some sleep."

Without a word Mugen pulled her kimono pack to rights, covering her shoulder and the mark. She sighed as he wound his arms around her and closed her eyes. When her breathing deepened he slowly caressed her shoulder. He knew when Jin came back but ignored the silent samurai knowing he knew where everything was. She didn't stir that night, not once but Mugen barely slept. When dawn broke he figured it was safe enough and stepped out to go down to the river for a swim.

Fuu awoke not long after due to the futon being colder on his side and looked around in confusion.

"He's by the river, just had a swim."

"Thank you Jin. I think I should go talk to him, he was restless all night."

Jin raised a brow. "You knew."

"Of course, I didn't wake up once from his groping and I never heard him snore. I always wake up a couple of times because he shifts away in his sleep and I get cold."

Jin nodded quietly as Fuu climbed out of her futon and left the hut. She walked down the hill in the early morning light until she found Mugen shrugging on his shirt.

"What're ya doin up girly?"

She shrugged. "Looking for you. It's not like you to be up so early." Mugen shrugged. Fuu sighed. "I know you barely slept last night."

"What?"

"Don't deny it. You were stock still last night."

"How would you know? Ya were asleep all night."

"Exactly, I didn't wake up cold once last night to move closer and I didn't hear your snoring either."

Mugen chuckled. "Course ya'd notice somethin cos you didn't notice somethin."

"You were worried, weren't you?"

Mugen sighed. "Don't wanna talk about it."

Fuus face scrunched in frustration. "God you're an idiot! You're so worried about doing something to me in your sleep! It's so stupid, you're so worried? Fine! Let me fix that."

Without thinking she surged forward on her tip toes and holding onto his haori, pressed her lips to his. Mugen watched through widened eyes as she pulled back with a panicked looked on her face, eyes wide, hands covering her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just so annoyed with you pulling away. It's not like you and- what?"

Mugen grinned. "I knew it."

"Knew What?"

"Knew ya wanted me."

She scrunched her nose up. "You're a pig."

"A sexy pig! Admit it ya want me girly."

She rolled her eyes as he stepped forward and tried not to react when his hands slid to her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Somethin."

His grip tightened as he pulled her into him and lowered his head capturing her lips in a rough kiss. After a moment her arms lifted up to rest on his shoulders as she responded to his assault on her mouth. Pulling back just that little bit she looked up to search his face for clues.

"Mugen?"

"Could get used ta that."

"You, you could?"

Mugen shrugged. "I am stickin around forever member? Nother perk for the both of us ain't half bad."

"Mugen!"

When she tried to turn and walk away mugens arms tightened around her, hands splaying across her back. "Cool it girly, ya know what I mean."

"No! I don't." she smirked. "Mugen, do you like me?"

He groaned. "Don't make me say it."

"I think you should."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"I'm telling Jin you kissed me."

He glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He growled low in his throat before answering. "Fine." He looked around, checking their surroundings before leaning down to bury his nose and lips in the small spot behind her ear that he knew women loved. "I like you." He murmured pressing a lingering kiss to the spot earning him a shiver from the woman in his arms.

Her arms tightened around him a moment before she pulled back out of his reach and began walking back to wards the hut, leaving him standing there with his jaw hanging open at her rejection.

"Oi!"

She turned back to him with a radiant smile on her face, hand outstretched. "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like crazy bitch before catching up with her and giving her butt a soft caress and squeeze earning an undignified squeak from her. When she glared at him he merely grinned and took the hand she had offered.


End file.
